computer chaos
by shirogane-hitsugaya
Summary: computer in SOS Brigade clubroom is infected by The Eater Devil Bats...I did alter some of the eyeshield 21 characters...


My second fanfic!!! Thanks for the advice you all gave me… I appreciate that… Truthfully, I'm not angry at all…XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

**-Opening song - Bouken Desho Desho – by Aya Hirano**

"Kyon-kun, look at our beautiful Asahina Mikuru-chan… Doesn't she look pretty in this rabbit suit…? Aw… Mikuru-chan, you will absolutely attract a lot of people to join SOS Brigade…" Haruhi exclaimed.

Kyon rolled his eyes._ You never get tired cosplaying Mikuru-chan don't you?_ However he nodded obediently. But Haruhi didn't even seem to care. She was too busy taking pictures of Mikuru in the rabbit suit.

"I made this you know. See, this rabbit suit fits her perfectly…" Haruhi exclaimed in satisfaction.

"Oh, is it?" Kyon sweat dropped. Mikuru was whining as Haruhi forced her to do some sexy movements. Kyon could not lay his eyes of Mikuru. The suit was so tight in Mikuru. And her breast, which was extra-ordinary-ly humongous, made the suit looked as if it was going to tear the thin, black fabrics into bits.

"Oy, Kyon it's your turn… Hoi, Kyon…" Koizumi waved his hands in front of Kyon.

"Huh?" Kyon snapped from his thoughts and back to reality.

"It's your turn." Koizumi pointed to the chessboard.

"Ah, of course…" Kyon answered. _Oh boy, I absolutely forgot about that I was playing chess with this perpetually smiling ESP. Anyway, Mikuru, the time-traveler was far too seductive… Oh god, what am I thinking…_ He shook his head to get the thoughts out of him. His hands reached to the chessboard. He moved his pawn unconsciously. Koizumi smiled widely._ Oh hell, wrong move…_ He tried to reverse the step. Koizumi hit his hand and said, "No cheating." Kyon groaned.

"Ahhhh!" Haruhi shouted.

_Great! Now what?_ Kyon turned to Haruhi. And so did Koizumi. Mikuru stopped whining. Yuki didn't even bother to move her eyes away from her novel she was reading.

"Our SOS Brigade programme is corrupted." Haruhi groaned. That statement made Yuki to look up. She put down her book and walked towards the computer, "Let me have a look at it," she said coolly.

She sat in front of the computer and started typing on the keyboard ever so quickly that a normal human was incapable of. She was an alien after all. And nobody will ever notice her presence unless they really pay attention to notice her.

In less than one minute, she located the virus which looked like a small, red bat with a devil tail and looks angry. She said, "It was infected by a virus called The Eater Devil Bat. (Of course she was referring to the red bat)"

"That is a virus I had never heard of in my life." Haruhi crossed her arms and pouted.

"Me too." Koizumi and Kyon said simultaneously.

"That's a normal. Because it was 'created' in this computer on this very day"

"What?! That's impossible!! Which one of us in this club would do such a thing?" Haruhi looked around and stopped her glance at Kyon.

"Wait, Haruhi, it's not me! Why would I do that?" Kyon shook his head in protest.

"Err…Guys, I think I know…."Mikuru mumbled.

"Ah, my The Eater Devil Bat darling… Did you miss me?" a guy in school uniform kicked the door causing it to burst open. He was a total stranger. He wore an old-fashioned spectacle with black rim.

As the weird guy kicked the door open, Mikuru screamed and covered her ears. Everyone else in the SOS Brigade clubroom turned to him. The guy blinked a few times.

"Who are you…?" Haruhi asked him. "…and what are you doing here?"

"Aishirudo Shirogane… Who are you???" the weird guy answered.

"We're the SOS Bri…" before Haruhi could finish, Aishirudo Shirogane yelled in terror.

"What are you doing with my The Eater Devil Bat?!!" he ran as quickly as lightning to hold the computer.

_Boy, this man is quick. _Kyon looked at Aishirudo in awe.

"So, you're the culprit behind this…" Haruhi asked as she raised her clenched fist in front of her-with angry veins all around her.

Aishirudo didn't even heard what Haruhi. He was checking his so-called The Eater Devil Bat virus in the computer. "Thank hell, you're OK. Who are you…" he turned to face Haruhi who was now really angry. Imaginary fire appeared all around the angry, star-eyed Haruhi with clenched fist. Veins popped out on her forehead as she gritted her teeth loudly.

"Err… Why are you so angry? Did I do something wrong?" Aishirudo said in a terrified voice. His legs were shaking and cold sweat streamed down his back.

Haruhi tried to punch him but he managed to duck quickly to dodge the attack. "Ahhhh… Don't hit me. Momori ne-chan, help me!" he cried helplessly.

"Why did you create this bat virus in our SOS Brigade computer?" Koizumi asked Aishirudo.

"It's not a virus…It's an anti-virus system I created…"

"Then where did the SOS Brigade programme go?"

"It is filtering it to make sure there are no virus in there," he typed almost at the same speed of Yuki while he continued to explain, "You see, The Eater Devil Bat will eat up all the programmes but when it is done with eating all the programmes, he will spit them all out leaving the viruses to be digested by my darling The Eater Devil Bat. There you see, still ten more seconds to go before it spit them all out…9…8…7…6…5…4..3..2..1."

**-Virus cleaning complete! Eject The Eater Devil Bat?-**appeared on the computer screen. "See!" Aishirudo said proudly. He ejected the CD and placed it in a box full of other CDs. "You know, I created all this anti-virus programme myself…"

He showed all of them his CDs. There's Koigohamo Cupid, Tairo Sphinx, Ojyoo Blue Knights, Shiinkyuuji, etc. etc. etc. All were anti-virus systems.

"Hey aren't you the one who asked for my help?" Aishirudo pointed at Mikuru. "You said that this programme runs too slow as if it was infected by virus so I offered to help you."

"Yes…I did try to explain before you scared me when you opened the door so loudly…" Mikuru muttered.

Everyone looked at her.

"I did try to explain it earlier…Ahhh!" Mikuru moaned as Haruhi hit her head softly. Everyone broke into fits of laughter…

**-Closing song-Hare Hare Yukai-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

i alter some eyeshield 21 characters and made them mine...muahahaha...

the end

shirogane-hitsugaya**  
**


End file.
